An individual can make an assertion of an identity in a variety of contexts. For example, an individual can make an assertion that they are John Smith when they create an account with a web service or when they log on to an existing account with the web service. In another example, an individual can make an assertion that they are John Smith when they present a credit card number or other identifying information associated with John Smith during an e-commerce transaction.
An assertion of an identity made by an individual can be taken for granted by a web service. For example, a social networking website can accept an assertion by an individual that they are John Smith without requiring any proof from the individual that they are in fact John Smith. An e-commerce website may accept an assertion by an individual that they are John Smith based on the fact that the individual knows John Smith's password to the e-commerce website or knows John Smith's credit card number.